


The Secret That Must Not Be Revealed

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chin-in-hand kisses, F/F, Riko is trash here, Their relationship is kinda ambiguous here? idk, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: Riko is secretly obsessed over kabedon and chin-in-hand kisses in yuri manga, but a series of happy accidents eventually lets Chika in about this secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly shit I wrote even though I have a ton of things to do hahaha. Enjoy!

 “I’m back!” Riko called out as she entered her home after a tiring day at school. Slipping off her shoes, she expected to hear her mother’s response, but instead, she was greeted with silence.

 “Oh?” 

 Riko briefly scanned across the living room, then took a quick glance in the kitchen and her parents’ bedroom. Her mother was clearly not at home - perhaps she was out running some errands.

 That all-familiar thought surfaced in Riko’s head. Without hesitation, she slinked into her bedroom, cast her schoolbag on the floor and shut the door. Deftly, Riko fished out a small key from the back of her stationery drawer, opened her cupboard and unlocked the bottom drawer. Riko removed the old music books piled right at the top, revealing a nondescript paper box. She then took off the lid, and fished out the contents in the box - her  _ kabedon yuri manga _ .

 Without even changing out of her school uniform, Riko plopped herself onto her bed and flipped opened her manga. She pored over every page, enjoying every detail in the story as her chest tightened and face reddened with excitement. Riko did enjoy the plot, but what she loved the most in these stories were the hot-blooded romances, complete with kabedon scenes that made her heart race, as well as chin-in-hand kisses that she often fantasised about.

 After some time, Riko casually checked her clock. Almost an hour had passed since she come home, and she had done nothing but read her yuri manga. Riko sighed wistfully. These mangas were her secret guilty pleasure, yet Riko felt embarrassed and terrible for liking such things. Not only did manga reading eat away her precious time, she also found herself fantasising about the most unthinkable things, like getting kabedoned by another girl. Like, maybe...Chika.

 No. Not Chika.

 Riko could not understand why Chika appeared in her fantasies more often than not, which she consciously tried to suppress, for it was extremely weird to think about a friend acting out romantic scenes with her.

 Riko vigorously shook her head, as if attempting to shake out that thought. She could not afford to waste more time anymore - her mother could be coming home any moment and she had a ton of things to do.

* * *

 A few days later, Riko was walking out of school with Chika and You, when Chika suggested that they get a cold drink from the vending machine on the way, since the weather was starting to get hot. So that was what they did, and the three girls stood there, leaning against the wall next to the vending machine, sipping on their bottled drinks.

 “So how’s the songwriting going, Riko-chan?” Chika asked Riko casually.

 Riko nearly choked on her drink. “ _ Shit, why did she have to ask again? Didn’t she ask me two days ago?” _

 “Um...I’m still not done yet…” Riko replied sheepishly.

 “Really? You do know we have to get the song ready for everyone to practice by the end of the week right? We have a tight schedule to follow!” Chika chided.

 “I’m...I’m sorry, I’ll work on it…”

 “Riko-chan, are you alright? You haven’t been very on task lately, and you seem tired during class as well.”

_ “Goddamn, Takami Chika!” _ Riko cursed silently.  _ “Why are you such a bother?” _ The effects of Riko’s growing obsession with yuri manga were starting to show - she had spent way too much time reading manga everyday, resulting in her staying up late to complete her homework, and of course, put off her songwriting for Aqours.

 “I’m fine, thanks for the concern, Chika-chan.”

 Chika straightened and drew closer to Riko. “Riko-chan, we’re all good friends, both in class and in Aqours. You don’t need to hide anything from us, we’re all here to help you.”

 “Like I said, I’m perfectly fine, you don’t need to be worried about me.” Riko repeated her point firmly.

 Chika sighed exasperatedly and leaned even closer towards Riko.

 “Chika-chan…” You muttered.

 Before You could continue, Chika slammed a hand against the wall, entrapping Riko on one side, while she closed in on Riko such that their faces were almost touching.

 “If you were fine, Riko-chan, you wouldn’t be taking more than twice the time needed to write the song!”

_ Ah. A kabedon from Chika. _

 “Quit it, Chika-chan! Don’t pressure Riko-chan if she doesn’t want to say anything!” You hastily pulled Chika away, temporarily shocked at her friend’s sudden outburst.

 Riko’s head was swimming and her heart was racing.  _ Did that really...just happen? Her first kabedon? _

 “S-sorry, Riko-chan! I got too caught up in the moment,” Chika responded apologetically.

 “Y-yeah…”

 “Riko-chan, your face is kinda red…”

 Riko immediately cupped her face. “Really?! Um...uh...it’s a hot day...it’s really hot…”

* * *

 It was probably a week or so since that awkward incident with Chika, and Riko was gradually recovering from the embarrassment of almost exposing her cover. And then  _ it _ had to happen again.

 Riko and Chika were taking the bus home from school that day. As usual, the bus was packed with students commuting home from school, and the both of them managed to find a spot near the window in the standing area of the bus.

 “The long weekend is coming really soon! I can’t wait for our Aqours training camp, it’ll be loads of fun!” Chika mused.

 “Yep, it sure will, with everyone staying at your family’s inn,” Riko quipped.

 “Sleepovers are the best,” Chika commented, “You get to know everyone better while chatting in the bedroom. It’s exciting to know people deeper, especially someone like you, Riko-ch-”

 Without warning, the bus driver suddenly slammed on the brakes and the bus screeched to a halt. Everyone struggled to keep their balance. Chika was not within reach of any grab poles at that moment, so she instinctively pressed both palms against the window to steady herself.

 And how coincidental that Riko had to be caught between both her arms again.

 After Riko found herself thrown against the side of the bus, she registered that Chika’s face was merely a few centimetres away from her, with both of Chika’s arms flanking her sides.

_ Oh damn, this seems kinda hot. _

_ “Yikesyikesyikesyikesyikes” _ Riko instantly tried to wipe that thought away from her mind, but the rest of her body betrayed her as she found herself hyperventilating and blushing again.

 “Ah! Sorry Riko-chan, I almost hit you there,” Chika let her hands go once the bus was moving steadily again.

 “It’s fine…” Riko mumbled, shyly averting her gaze from Chika.

_ “Hmm?” _ Chika cocked her head slightly.

* * *

 The 9 girls, huddled in a circle in Chika’s bedroom, waited with bated breath as the plastic bottle spun in their midst. It was the end of the day in the Aqours training camp, and despite Dia’s repeated calls for them to commence their night lessons on school idol history, they ended up playing games among themselves. Somehow or another, they settled with ‘spin the bottle’.

 The spinning eventually stopped and the top of the bottle pointed towards Riko.

 “Riko-san! Truth or dare?” Despite vehemently protesting against playing games at first, Dia was clearly enjoying this the most right now.

 “Um...truth?”

 Dia let out a chuckle. “Okay then. What about you tell us - what are your fetishes?”

 Riko’s soul almost left her body. There was no way she was going to say that she was obsessed with kabedon and chin-in-hand kisses of the yuri variety!

 “I...have none…” Riko replied meekly.

 “Are you sure?” Mari interjected. “I’m sure you have at least one, just tell us!”

 Everyone looked at her in anticipation, egging Riko on. Riko started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

 “Uh...muscles!” Riko blurted out.

~~~

 After a few more rounds, Riko left Chika’s room, saying that she needed the bathroom.

 “Why did I say ‘muscles’...what kind of stupid question was that…” Riko muttered to herself as she ran her hands under the tap.

 Just as Riko exited the bathroom, she saw Chika some distance away, along the hallway.

 “Hey,” Chika piped up the moment they acknowledged each other’s presence.

 “What are you doing out here?” Riko asked.

 “Oh, Mito-nee needed me for a while,” Chika replied.

 “I see...shall we go back now?”

 “Ah,” Chika cut in, “I need to use the bathroom first, will you wait for me?”

 Riko agreed and waited for Chika next to the bathroom, her back against the wall as they both talked.

 “Just now you said...you’re into muscles?” Chika said teasingly.

 “Ugh, don’t mention that!” Riko exclaimed.

 Chika giggled. “I don’t think you were telling the truth anyway, you don’t seem like the sort that would be into muscular guys.”

_ Well, in the first place, Riko was not into guys of any sort. _ “Yeah, I was lying,” Riko mumbled.

 “Since it’s just the both of us here, why don’t you tell me now - what kind of fetish or fantasies do you have?”

 “ _ Goddamit Takami Chika! Back at it again!” _

 “As I said earlier, I have none!” Riko tried her best not to stutter.

 There was a moment of silence as Chika turned off the tap, then Riko heard the door slide open.

**_“Perhaps you’re into this?”_ **

 Riko heard a thud next to her head, and she found herself pinned against the wall, with Chika closing in on her.

 “Chika-chan...what is the meaning of this…?”

 Just then, Chika gently cupped Riko’s chin with her free hand, causing Riko’s breath to hitch in surprise.

 “Kabedon and chin-in-hand kisses…” Chika whispered, her breath tickling against Riko’s face, “These are your secret fantasies, am I right?”

 “H-how did you-”

 “I kind of suspected it at first, but my speculations were confirmed during that time when I borrowed your laptop. You had so many doujinshi and manga websites in your bookmarks, and you didn’t even close the last tab you were browsing.”

 “Oh god,” Riko muttered, “Chika-chan, please don’t hate me for being such utter trash…”

 Chika chuckled. “Of course I won’t.”

 And that was when Chika closed in and planted a soft kiss on Riko’s lips.

 Riko’s heart almost stopped at that very moment.  _ Did Chika just...kiss her...for real? _

 Before Riko could process everything, their lips parted and Chika backed away.

 “I’m just teasing, don’t take it too seriously. Your face is completely red, Riko-chan!” Chika smiled cheekily. “C’mon, let’s go back, we don’t want everyone to be wondering why we’re taking so long!”

 Riko buried her face in her hands as she trailed behind Chika.

_ “Baka Chika.” _


End file.
